


Closer

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: In one of life's sporadic intermissions, Kiyoko and Hitoka steal a few scenes for themselves.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozaikmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/gifts).



> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 49. Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.

Kiyoko hums as she rifles through her wardrobe, looking for just the right thing to wear. It shouldn’t be a difficult decision, but her first date with her former kouhai is important. She knows Hitoka will be beautiful no matter what, and she wants to match.

Finally settling on a simple but flattering wrap dress, Kiyoko puts on a few dashes of eye makeup and deems herself ready. Sure, their outing to see a stage play isn’t set to begin for another half hour or so, but she appreciates the extra few minutes to make sure nothing is forgotten.

The time comes, and Kiyoko starts her short walk to the nearby train station, where Hitoka will meet her. She’s a few minutes early, but as she had suspected, Hitoka is already there double and triple checking the schedules.

That brings a smile to Kiyoko’s lips. “Hitoka-chan!”

Hitoka spins around with a smile and waves. “Kiyoko-san!”

They meet in the middle of the platform, and Hitoka’s hand slips into Kiyoko’s right away. Their train trundles off toward the shore, an excellent place to spend a warm spring afternoon before the show. 

The boardwalk is full of life, with spring break in full swing for all the schools in Sendai. It’s spring break for Hitoka, but it’s not an intermission between high school years. It’s that space between high school and the great beyond.

Things are going to change for her, but one thing they agreed on when deciding to give dating a try is to keep it easygoing. Life happens, so the two of them will roll with the punches together.

So together, they’re kicking off the first day of Hitoka’s exciting future.

“Kiyoko-san, you look pretty today,” Hitoka says.

Cheeks pinkening, Kiyoko smiles and replies, “So do you, Hitoka-chan.”

They look at each other and giggle. Kiyoko enjoys being able to say these things out loud. Her upperclassman influence when they were still in school would have colored anything she said. But now she’s out of school working at the sporting goods store near her house, and Hitoka is preparing for college. 

They’re on equal footing, and now the time is right.

Kiyoko follows Hitoka’s lead as she migrates toward the food stalls, her eyes glued on the cotton candy stand. Ten minutes and ten thousand yen lighter, they walk away from the booth with way more sugar than two people should be able to stomach. Kiyoko watches in awe as Hitoka consumes most of it with delight on her face.

The evening approaches, and the two of them head for the nearby high school, where they’re taking in a student production of  _ Romeo and Juliet, _ a timeless love story both of them know but still have always wanted to see.

They’re all smiles as they stroll arm in arm to the train station, not parting ways during the ride — not until they return to their own slice of the city.

Hitoka radiates excitement through their joined hands, and Kiyoko can’t help but smile to herself. “I know they’re young and stupid and all, but it’s still kind of sweet.”

“That’s a word for it,” Kiyoko replies with a chuckle. “Imagine how much they missed by not sticking it out until the end.”

Nodding, Hitoka squeezes Kiyoko’s hand. “It makes me appreciate how much hard work goes into beating the odds. We’ve been there a time or two, haven’t we?”

Kiyoko pulls them to a stop. Taking both of Hitoka’s hands, she hums in agreement. “And we’ll probably have a few more, but it’s all right.” Their fingers thread together, and they inch closer.

“Kiyoko-san,” Hitoka gasps, and the two of them lean in toward each other for an unhurried kiss.

“Good night, Hitoka-chan,.” Kiyoko whispers against kiss-flushed lips. 

“Yeah,” Hitoka rasps, and the two of them part ways a little bit closer than before.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Closer [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428328) by [midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics)




End file.
